Unsettling Revelations
by ice shredder
Summary: My fist connected with a sharp crack against Oz's cheek. It was all for nothing. My life. Summer's death. Raven's absence. Tai's sullenness. The fact my family had been torn apart by his lies was too much. I hated him. I wish I never crossed paths with the old man. Now I understood why Raven left. V6 Ep4 spoilers inside. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Title: Unsettling Revelations**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Author: Risa**

 **Spoilers: Qrow's thoughts right after Ozpin's past is revealed; set during 6x04 'So That's How It Is'.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine, everything belongs to RT.**

 **Summary: My fist connected with a sharp crack against Oz's cheek. It was all for nothing. My life. Summer's death. Raven's absence. Tai's sullenness. The fact my family had been torn apart by his lies was too much. I hated him. I wish I never crossed paths with the old man. Now I understood why Raven left.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Salem can't be beat. You all heard her too, right?"_

Yang's stunned question echoed my jumbled thoughts. Which up till now was barely functional, held together by the shaky glue of both booze and willpower. Shattered into a million irreparable pieces. It felt like concrete sludge had been poured into my veins, slowing my senses.

 _She can't be beat._

 _She can't be beat._

 _She can't be beat._

The thought banged through my head, worse than any hangover I've ever suffered. With it came a growing sense of despair. An icy, yawning pit blossomed in my stomach and it took all my strength not to pass out.

" _I-"_

" _There was so much you didn't tell us! How did you think that was alright?"_

My niece's angry words overpowered the old man's attempts to explain. I kept my head bent towards the snowy ground, unable to look the lying son of a bitch in the eye. If I had, I would've seen the tears streaming down his cheeks. Not that it would've made a difference. The second Jinn told us Salem was unkillable, I no longer cared about sparing Oz's feelings.

" _Professor? What_ _ **is**_ _your plan to destroy Salem?"_

Tch. Leave it to the kiddo to ask the obvious. But somehow, I found myself dreading the old man's answer. It couldn't get any worse than it already has. Right? Please Oz. Tell us there's some hope left, that there's _something_ we can do-

" _I…don't have one."_

Upon hearing those words (uttered in the most defeated, ashamed tone I never thought would pass the old man's lips) something in my mind broke. My sanity, my willpower, everything I'd endured, the nightmares I tried to keep at bay, the gray in my hair from the stress of trying to make this cruel world a safer place for my nieces to live in crashed to the ground from those four little syllables. Pieces so tiny I doubted anything could put them back together again.

I no longer gave a damn.

A primal yell clawed its way out of my throat and without realizing it I ran forward. My fist connected with a sharp _crack_ against Oz's cheek sailing him into a nearby tree. Images flashed through my mind at warp speed of a tiny redheaded girl with shining silver eyes in tears being held tightly by her big sister as they huddled at the top of the stairs. Their father slumped on the sofa, head buried in his hands after trashing the living room. Me standing in front of him, holding a bloody tattered white cloak, the only thing that was left of our fearless leader.

It was all for nothing. My life. Summer's death. Raven's absence. Tai's sullenness. The fact my family had been torn apart by his lies was too much. I hated him. I wish I never crossed paths with the old man. Now I understood why Raven left.

That was the worst part. Raven was right on the money. She saw the truth and got out while the getting was good. _She was right, she was always right, I was just so drunk on blind devotion I never bothered to look past the surface. Raven…you tried to warn me over the years…but I didn't want to listen-_

"No one wanted me," I began fists clenched, unable to make eye contact with the tearful liar who was slumped at the base of the tree I'd punched him into, the bark cracked under the impact. "I was cursed. I followed you because you gave me a purpose in this world." My tone grew rougher as I no longer bothered holding my anger and betrayal back. "I thought I was doing something _good!_ "

" _But...you are!"_

"Meeting you," I growled. "Was the worst day of my life."

One thing anyone I've crossed paths with in this job knows full well: I'm brutally honest. Period. Sure, it's gotten me into a lot of trouble over the years, but I see no reason to lie. This is a dangerous job. I'd rather people hate me for who I am, than loved for being a fake.

Silence greeted my harsh, knife-edged words. For a few moments, there was nothing but the _whoosh_ of falling snow and piercing wind.

" _Maybe you're right."_ With those words, Ozpin relinquished control back to Oscar. Little did any of us realize how dearly our collective outburst would cost us later down the road. But at the moment, I felt justified in my anger as did the rest of the girls.

The old crone-Maria I think her name was-put a stop to our negativity fest and Yang in her place when she tried to smart off. She said we needed to move and find shelter for the night. Scolded us for spewing negativity and said she'd be damned if she didn't live this long only to die out in the cold, _blah blah blah._

In the end, there was no choice but to take her advice. The girls rummaged through the scattered crates and luggage for their stuff. I knelt in front of a crate whose lid was popped open by the force of the crash rummaging through its contents. I was growing numb. The dark thoughts that swirled like bats inside my head (kept at bay with the bottle) flapped close to my soul, sending chills through my frame, seeking a perch with their icy talons. I need a drink.

Finally, my fingers close around a few small bottles of clear liquid. I pulled them out and held the bottles up to the snowy sky.

It was vodka. Expensive stuff. Probably belonged to a wealthy passenger who was forced to leave them behind. Fine with me. I'd put it to good use.

After carefully filling my near empty flask with the vodka I made my way to where the kiddo was presenting Oscar with Ozpin's cane. My boots made no noise in the wintry powder as I drew closer to the pair, I could hear them speaking.

" _I'm just gonna be another one of his lives, aren't I?"_

Yup. Them's the breaks kid. Sucks to be you.

" _Of course not. You're your own person-"_

Nuh-uh. Nope. Normally I'd let Ruby do her thing, but _this_ was something even _she_ couldn't erase with canned optimism. And it's a bad habit, giving someone false hope. I never taught her to lie and I'm not gonna let her start now.

"Don't lie to him Ruby. We're better than that."

I trudged forward through the snow, taking a long pull from my trusty flask. The alcohol burned a searing trail down to my stomach. Chased away the shadow bats into the darkened recesses of my mind.

But I knew better. My demons would return. And after the bombshells Jinn dropped back there…

I don't know if I can summon the energy to beat them back this time.

 **-end**

 **A/N: Guys, I'm really worried about Qrow losing his battle to the bottle this season. It's scary to watch someone of his caliber lose the will to fight. And with Ozpin AWOL things don't look good for the kids. The villains are catching up and the group's divided yet again. And that doesn't bode well, esp for a certain silver-eyed warrior girl.**


End file.
